


"I trust my Dream"

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Wholesome, im really bad at tagging stuff, really cute interactions, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When George accidentally said "I trust my Dream" instead of "I trust Dream"--based off the recent stream :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161
Collections: Anonymous





	"I trust my Dream"

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this super seriously, I wrote this for fun!

“I trust my Dream. I trust Dream, I almost said my-” George got cut off by Quackity as they loaded into the among us lobby.

“YOU WHAT?!” Quackity hysterically laughed, “YOU TRUST YOUR DREAM?” He continued laughing, making everyone laugh along with him. The Twitch chat started spamming things like “he’s been on ao3 too much” or “DNF confirmed?” George flushed, cheeks turning slightly pink.

“It was an accident,” George looked away from his main screen in embarrassment. His second monitor had discord open and it showed that Clay had messaged him.

_Mute and deafen the vc and stream, call me once you’re done. Oh and also turn off your webcam._ Clay gave him instructions.

He went to the server they were all calling in and noticed that Clay had already muted himself. “Listen, guys, I gotta go grab something real quick, I’m gonna just afk.”

“Yeah, alright,” Quackity responded, still laughing at what George said. George quickly muted and deafened himself. He switched over to OBS and turned off his camera, and muted his mic. He spun in his chair and turned to face his bed. He stood up and grabbed his phone, which was charging, from his nightstand and he called Clay.

“Hey?” George put his phone to his ear and sat down in his chair again. The next round of Among Us had started and he watched his screen show him that he was crewmate. His character, along with Clay’s, stood still at the table as everyone else scattered.

"'I trust my Dream?' buy me a drink, first," Clay chuckled, making George blush.

"Alright, fine. Will you go out with me, Clay?" George laughed, going along with the bit.

"Yes, yes I will," Clay replied. "Guess I'm yours now."

George continued laughing, until he processed the reply he got. "Wait, what. Are you serious?"

"You know I don't say things I don't mean," Clay replied sweetly. George's face started to heat up.

"I-I didn't think you would ever return my feelings," George stuttered. 

Clay laughed slightly, "I've liked you for a while, but ever since DNF became a big thing, I could never tell when you were joking or not. I always played along, but most of the time the things I said, I meant.”

“Even when you joked about kissing me?” George questioned, he placed his phone on the table and turned on the speaker. He placed his hands on his burning face, waiting for his response.

Silence.

“Yes, I did mean it,” Clay finally replied. “Listen, all I need you to know is I love you so much. We can figure out this whole dating thing later.”

“I-” George started, “I love you too.”

“Okay, we’ve been in this call for a bit too long, you’re still streaming, right?” Clay chuckled. George looked up at his monitor to see them in discussion time. He had died in-game, but almost everyone had voted, and it looked like they figured out who it was. “God, I just realized how hectic it’s going to be once we tell our fans.”

“Yeah, I’m still going, and you’re right. They’re gonna be insane,” George responded, a small giggle following his sentence. He looked over at chat for a second and it was filled with “is George back yet?” and “DNF confirmed.”

“Alright, I’m gonna end the call, let’s get back into the game, love you, George,” Clay told him, typing on his keyboard in the background.

“Okay, Clay. I love you too,” George responded, heart warming up. 

The call ended with a beep and they both unmuted, playing the game once more, soon to announce this happy event to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story!


End file.
